Technical Field
The present invention relates to a material analytical sensor and a material analyzer capable of optically detecting a component contained in a material.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a material analytical sensor and a material analyzer capable of optically detecting a component contained in a material (sample) have been known by for example, “Variety Discrimination and Qualitative Analysis of Protein in Barley by Near Infrared Spectroscopy”, Bull. Fac. Agr., Saga Univ. 78:1-9 (1995) (Non-Patent Document 1). A technique taught by Non-Patent Document 1 uses a near infrared spectroscopy analyzer for optically detecting protein contained in wheat as a material (sample).
The sensor and analyzer taught by Non-Patent Document 1 are configured to irradiate the material (sample) with near infrared light at a wavelength of 1100 to 2500 nm, and detect reflected light at 2 nm-wavelength intervals, so as to thereby measure a spectral distribution (raw spectral distribution) of the reflected light from the material (sample).
In order to eliminate effects of reflected and scattered light from the sample surface and identify a position of an absorption band of a wavelength of light absorbed by a component, a secondary spectrum distribution is obtained by secondary-diffracting the raw spectral distribution. The component contained in the material is quantitatively analyzed based on the wavelength region of the absorption band of the light of the secondary spectrum distribution.